


Names in The Wet Concrete

by becca_the_quiet_one



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Baby Fic, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Magic, Sequel, is that a tag?, magic baby acquisition, slight angst, so much dang fluff yall, that should be a tag?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becca_the_quiet_one/pseuds/becca_the_quiet_one
Summary: "Glimmer is and always has been incredibly open, public about herself, but she carves out a space for herself.Which is why Adora's very surprised the next day when she wakes up to no less than twelve missed calls on her comm, from each and every one of their friends."Sequel to When You Hold Me Like This, in which Glimmer and Adora go about expanding their family, and everything turns out Fine.
Relationships: Adora & Bow (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Perfuma (She-Ra), Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra), Glimmer & Perfuma, Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

Adora knows that Glimmer has always cultivated the right to her privacy. Married or not, she reserves the right to have a life of her own, even if she often neglects it. Adoras heard secondhand earfuls from her wife’s scolding of foolish, gossipy new recruits who choose to barge in at inopportune times. Glimmer is and always has been incredibly open, public about herself, but she carves out a space for herself.

Which is why Adoras  _ very  _ surprised the next day when she wakes up to no less than twelve missed calls on her comm, from each and every one of their friends. Groaning and rolling over, she burrows herself back into the blankets. Horde soldier within her be damned, it’s too early for this.

She knows how it happened, probably. Glimmer and Bow have never kept secrets from each other. Even Bows worries about not being able to conceive, Adora suspects, was only news to herself. Adora’s long ago accepted that Glimmer and Bows friendship runs deeper than she’ll ever understand, and she’s grateful for it. She wants her wife to be as loved as possible, and Bow understands that better than anyone.

Still, for all of his faults, Bow simply  _ cannot  _ keep a secret.

Glimmer probably told him some time last night, after Adora went to bed. He probably squealed in joy, then promptly squealed like a pig to Perfuma. Maybe it was the pregnancy brain, maybe not, but either way she most definitely told Scorpia, and while her and catras message is the shortest and last sent, she has no doubt that’s because Catra spent most of that time trying to get her to stop happy crying.

Scorpia, for her part, probably did try to keep a secret. But, she loves happy news. And she loves for other people to be happy. So she definitely told Frosta, who’s probably planning… something right this minute. For her part, Catra loves chaos, and therefore absolutely told Mermista.

And from there it spread to Seahawk and Mermista. She, naturally, was likely happy for them in her own detached, sarcastic way. And Seahawk…

Adora pries her eyes open and checks the calls. Yep. he’s responsible for eight of the twelve. Understandable, she’ll have to set aside a few hours to call him later.

For now though, she snuggles back into bed. Officially this “diplomatic mission” is to reestablish the bonds between Plumeria and Bright Moon, but let’s be real. The two ruling parties in question couldn’t so much as snidely remark at each other without feeling like absolute villains. This was really just an excuse to formally share some good news, in person.

A heavy weight sinks down behind Adora and wraps arms around her chest. “Ready to go yet?”

Adora groans. “Five more minutes.”

Glimmer mock-sighs. “And to think, you used to think waking up after dawn meant the day was wasted.”

“I’ve seen the error of my ways.” Adora rolls over to face her wife. “It’s only wasted if you’re not there.”

Glimmer hums, and kisses the tip of her nose. “Well, I’m here. Get up and get dressed before I teleport you out of this bed and into a cold bath myself.”

“So mean.” Adora responds as Glimmer blinks out of sight. “You’re never this excited for ‘diplomatic missions’”

“Well, I wanna see my niece and soon-to-be nephews.” Glimmer rummages through Adoras closet, pulling out a dress shirt and pants. “You think she’ll be excited?”

“Are you kidding?” Adora asks, catching the clothes that are thrown at her. “Remember when Bow told her she was gonna get brothers? She cried so hard I thought her little heart was breaking.”

“Thank gods it was because she was happy.” Glimmer nods sagely. “She really is her father's child. Besides, we we’re not telling her until it happens. She probably won’t understand otherwise.”

Adora descends the stairs, pulling on her clothes. “Do you really want me to wear this?”

Glimmer focuses on trying to get her earring in. “Yes.”

“... you’re sure.”

“Yes, Adora.”

“Babe, turn around.”

Glimmer does, and frankly the look that crosses her face as she realizes she has thrown Adora the latest gift from Castaspella, is one Adora will never forget.

“No!” Glimmer dives for the monstrosity, which reads  _ If Lost, Return to Glimmer _ in large, neon letters. “Nevermind! Do not wear that!”

Adora cackles, diving out of the way of the swipe. “I dunno, I think it’s perfect!”

“It is not!”

______________________________________________

  
  


Swift Winds getting a little up there in years (and pounds, though he’ll never admit it), so he’s not really able to fly both of them to Plumeria. Not that he doesn’t protest though, so they end up bringing him along in the royal caravan, in a stall built just for him. 

Closing the window to drown out his complaints, Adora slumps against Glimmer's side. Normally she’d fall asleep on long rides like this, but she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t at least a little excited to tell her best friends that they were trying for a baby.

Glimmer is dozing though, a product of her staying up so late to talk to Bow. if their carriage was just a little long, she’d lay her head down on her wifes lap, where she’d instantly fall into deep slumber. But the world is cruel, and so she lays her head down on Glimmer shoulder and remains awake.

Eventually though, Glimmer wakes. She blinks a few times, then yawns in a way Adora thinks is downright adorable. “Are we there yet?”

“No, not yet. Soon. go back to sleep.”

“Nah.” Glimmer snuggles her face into Adoras neck. “I’m good.”

Peaceful silence falls over them, listening to the soft click-clack of the wheels. 

“Do you think we’re making a mistake?”

Ice shoots through Adoras veins. “About…. About having a baby?”

“No. No I’m really sure about that.” Glimmer pauses. “Maybe she shouldn't be telling everyone we’re trying? I mean, I told Bow and he told everyone and I just…”

Glimmer sighs. “I don’t want them to be disappointed if it doesn’t work.”

Adora holds her tighter. “It’ll work.”

“You don’t know that. It’s a difficult spell to cast, and even when it’s done perfect it only has a 20% chance of succeeding.”

“Well, if we do it five time then it should have a 100% chance!” Adora says cheerfully. “But I don’t think we’ll need it.”

“Adora thats… not how that works.”

“Really?” Adora shrugs. “Even so, your dad and your aunt are basically the best spell casters to ever exist, and I’m willing to try as many times as it takes if you are.”

Glimmer smiles. “Of course I am. But I don’t want anyone's pity.”

“You’ve met our friends, you know that pity is probably the last course of action they’d take.” Adora chuckles. You can only give someone so much pity after you’ve watched them fight their way out of an alien spaceship. After that, you can only stand back in awe.

Just then, the carriage rolls to a stop.

“Huh,” Adora says. “I guess we are here.”

  
  


_________________________________________________________

It takes Bow precisely two seconds to see Adora before he bursts into tears. It takes a while to calm him down, so in the meantime Perfuma elects to show Glimmer around the gardens.

Adora shoots her a bit of a glare as she leaves her with Bow crying on her shoulder and Calla clinging to her leg (she’s only a little bit salty that the kid likes Adora better, because honestly, she can;t blame her. She's a goddamn superhero.)

“Are you sure you want to show me this?” Glimmer asks as they walk outside, strolling through the flowering plants.

“Oh, don’t worry about me!” Perfuma says cheerily, though the way she clutches her very large tummy makes Glimmer think otherwise. “Let’s talk!”

For as much of a peaceful flower-child image Perfuma gives off, she has a curious streak a mile wide. Glimmer decides it in her best interests to indulge her very pregnant basically-sister-in-law.

“We’re gonna try and have a baby.” Glimmer shyly admits. It’s her first time saying it to someone face to face, and honestly, it's weird. But it’s a good weird.

Perfuma smiles serenely. “I know. How do you feel?”

“Scared.” Glimmer admits. “And happy. I’m so, so happy. But I’m also really uncertain? You know?”

Perfuma nods as Glimmer continues. “But I worry that I won’t know what to do and that I’ll end up hurting them? Not to mention worrying that we won’t be able to have one in the first place?”

“Your fears are valid.” Perfuma sits, and gestures for Glimmer to follow. “I felt the same, and to a certain extent I still do. But you’re not alone.”

“I know.” Glimmer smiles. “And Adora is gonna be such a good parent. I know she’s worried, because she grew up without good parents, but I see the way she is with Calla and I just…”

“Oh, that is so sweet.” Perfuma grins. “But I meant me, too. I’ve been though this, and honestly sometimes I still don’t know what I’m doing. But I’m here for you, and I’ll help you in any way you need me. The universe has a way of working itself out, but sometimes it needs a little help. You showed me that.”

“Aww Perfuma.” Glimmer pulls “You know the same goes for me, right? Anything you need, you just say the word and I’m here.”

Perfuma hugs back. “I know. And just so you know, you’re free to practice on my boys any time you want.”

“I know you’re trying to wrangle me into babysitting, but I appreciate the sentiment.”

Perfuma laughs, then Glimmer laughs and feels lighter than she has in days.

“Actually, there is something you can help me with.”

Glimmer pulls back. “What is it?”

“I can’t get up.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which they actually Do The Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm not dead! Major thanks freezingmyblitzballs and therodrigator6 because they are both awesome creators who liked this!

“This is getting kind of uncomfortable.”

“Trust me, I know.”

___________________________________________________________________________

The first step of the spell they needed to cast involved Glimmers (in theory) favorite part, which was why she was standing outside her dad's door, shaking like a Sea Hawk after he accidentally spoiled the latest Mer Mysteries to Mermista.

“We simply tell him we took his advice and we’re trying, and that we’d like for him to be one of the spell casters.” Glimmer stated flatly, subtly stepping just a little bit behind Adora.

“And that we’d really like to make him a… what did you call it? Grandfather?” Adora asks, also taking a very small step back. Outwardly, Adora looks calm, but Glimmer recognizes the taunt, tense muscles in her back. 

“Yeah thats right. Grandfather.” Glimmer nervously chuckles. “And we hope he doesn’t get too upset about ‘his little girl’”

“Or cry.” Adora adds. “You’re really the only person whose tears I know how to deal with.”

“It’s fine. He likes you.” Glimmer reasons, balling her hands into fists. “I mean, it’s not like he doesn’t know what's going on.”

Adora nods quickly. “Yeah. Yeah, he was the one who kinda started it.”

“So we shouldn’t be this nervous.” Glimmer states, even as she very nervously glances to the door. “He’s not even the first person we told? Or the twelfth, but we are  _ not  _ telling him that.”

“Nope.” Adoras fingers itch for her long-since-nonexistent sword. “We should approach this calmly and rationally.”

Suddenly Micah opens the door, and Glimmer launches herself into Adoras arms.

___________________________________________________________________________

“Adora?”  
  
“Yes?”

“Move your hand, I know what you’re doing and it’s not gonna work.”

“Aww.”

____________________________________________________________________________

In the end, the first step went relatively well, and Micah had only cried through three boxes of tissues while Glimmer comforted him and Adora awkwardly patted his shoulder. He was thrilled though, and agreed immediately.

Steps two and three involved sending a letter to Mystacor and then traveling there. The addition of Glimmers retractable wings made the descent easier, if not a little less fun.

As soon as they touched down, Glimmer scanned the area. She was sure her letter got through, so where was-

“Glimmer!!!!”

Ah, there she was.

Glimmer turned towards the voice running towards her, and wrapped her arms around her excitable aunt. “Hi Aunt Casta!”

Almost immediately, the sorceress began fussing over her. “Now then, I was so excited when I got your letter! I had no idea you too were looking to have a baby!”

“It’s a pretty recent development, auntie.” Glimmer awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck. Adora took her hand and squeezed it.

“Not recent enough.” Casta dramatically sighed. “ I swear nearly half of Etheria knew before I did.”

“Uh, sorry Casta.” Adora responded. “That's my bad.”

Casta rolled her eyes. “Yes, it always seems to be with you, Adora.”

“But you will help us?” Glimmer implored, squeezing Adoras hand back.

Casta grinned and clapped her hands together. “Anything for my favorite nieces!”

____________________________________________________________________________

“Glim?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“I’m thirsty.”

*giggles*

“No, I mean like actually.”

____________________________________________________________________________

Step four is to actually cast the damn thing.

The spell isn’t complicated, per say, but it’s precise. It has to be.

Glimmer stands across from Adora, a large casting bowl between them. To her left is her father and to her right is her aunt, although the two of them make a point to remian out of the careful circle drawn on the floor. There are several attendants spread across the room, but as per usual, Glimmer doesn’t see anyone but Adora. And from the sparkle in her eyes, she’s pretty sure it’s mutual.

It’s nearly night by the time that all the necessary ingredients have been assembled, and so the room is lit mostly by candles and the huge domed skylight overhead. The overall effect makes Glimmer feel like she’s back in the stars again. This time, it makes her head spin.

Her father speaks. “Are you two ready?”

At once, it hits her, the enormity of what she’s doing, and for a split second old fears rise and she is unsure. But she looks at Adora, and chastises herself for the thought.

She smiles. “Yes.”

Adora smiles back. “Me too.”

Glimmer turns to her father. “Let's do it.”

From her pocket Glimmer brings out the ceremonial knife she’d been given. They’d agreed fairly quickly that Glimmer should carry the child, both because it might lead to a stronger connection to the moonstone, and because Adora was a literal freaking superhero.

But Adora hates seeing her in pain, and so she pauses, eyes searching.

Adoras face is pulled in a grimace, but her eyes are steely. She nods.

Glimmer wants so badly to hold her hand, and to reassure her she’s fine. But instead she takes a deep breath, and presses the blade of the knife into her palm. 

She tries to hold in her wince but fails, and watches the blood drip into the bowl in front of her. She attempts to hold Adoras gaze but finds she can’t, as the blonde is trying very hard to not see her. That’s fair, she supposes. It’s hard for her to watch Adora bleed too.

She pulls her bloodied hand away from the bowl when the rim begins to glow a soft purple, signifying there’s enough. Manipulating the fingers on her other hand, she passes the handle of the knife into Adora trembling fingers. Adoras eyes dart down towards her hand, and before Glimmer is able to pull her hand away Adora grabs it and presses a quick kiss to her knuckles

Glimmer blushes and rolls her eyes, but  _ melts  _ at Adoras wild grin.

Her eyes say ‘I love you’. Glimmer hopes hers say it back.

Adora takes longer than she does, or at least that's how it feels. It’s agonizing to watch Adoras blood spill, even if it’s just a little. 

Still, she's on Adora the second her aunt tells them they can step out of the circle. They only have a few minutes before they have to begin phase two, and yet immediately Glimmer descends on Adoras hand.  
  
“Are you okay?” Glimmer fusses with the bandages, but performing medicine on her wife is basically muscle memory by this point, so her hand is freshly wrapped in no time at all. “I know it hurts but-”

An arm snakes around her waist and before she can say anything else Adoras lips are on hers. Hard. Surprised but happy, her arms go around Adoras neck and pull her closer.

Eventually air becomes an issue, but Adoras arms stay around her even when Glimmer pulls back. 

Eyes half-lidded and a little dazed, she asks’ “What was that for?”

Adoras face turns red, and she buries it in Glimmer's neck. Not an easy feat considering their height difference, but Glimmers not complaining. 

“I’m just… really, really happy.”  
  
Glimmer smiles and pats her head. Some things never change and Adora being bad at emotions is one of them. “Me too.”

“If you too are done?” Casta calls from the other side of the room. “We’re ready.”

Glimmer locks both of their bandaged hands together and leads Adora to the other, larger chalk circle drawn on the floor. Inside there is no ceremonial pillar and bowl, only a spare few pillows atop a mattress.

Casta shrugs. “Sorry, it's the best we could do on short notice.”

Glimmer thinks that maybe, just maybe, Castas still a little mad about being the last to know, and that’s why they’re about to spend the next six hours on what amounts to a rock atop a larger rock, but Adoras fine with it, and maybe Glimmer can just lay on her.

Not a bad proposition, she considers as she walks towards the mattress, yawning. She sits down at the edge, and Adora follows suit.

“Let’s go over the procedure, one more time.” Micah says, though Glimmers only half listening at this point. “We’ll cast the spell, which means you two will have to stay within the border for the next six hours.”

“And we have to be in constant contact until then.” Adora finishes. “We understand.”

Glimmer nods, head falling against Adoras shoulder. Her eyes are closed, and she’s dozing but she hears the telltale sounds of a spell being performed. She smirks against Adoras collarbone, knowing that Adoras long been fascinated by magic and she’s probably enthralled. But Glimmers been on the other end of it, and nothing about it much impresses her anymore, so she falls back against the (hard) mattress. Distantly, she hears the sound of footsteps leaving the room as she squirms around, trying to get comfortable.

Adora lays down facing her, careful of their still conjoined hands, which she presses yet another kiss too. “This mattress is really uncomfortable.”

Glimmer hums. “I think Casta’s still a little salty. “

“Well, we can make it work, even if it’s too soft.”

Glimmer cracks an eye open. “You’re kidding, right?”

“No?”

Glimmer laughs, and presses her face into the pillow. “Of course you’re not.”

Adora rolls her eyes, before she shifts and pulls Glimmer on top of her. “Is this okay?”

“It’s better.” Glimmer admits, her cheek pressed against Adoras sternum. “Hopefully I can get some sleep tonight.”

Fingers stroke down Glimmers back and she shivers. 

“Oh, you wanted to sleep?”

“Yes.” She grumbles. “I’m tired. Carrying a whole person down a cliff makes me tired.”

“I mean, I know.”

“Just sleep, Adora.”

____________________________________________________________________________

Neither of them get much sleep at all. 

“Adora, I swear by the moonstone that if you don’t stop fidgeting I won’t kiss you for a month.”

____________________________________________________________________________

Glimmer dozes off eventually, and Adora must not be too far behind her because the next thing she knows, it’s way, way too early to be morning.

The sun is overhead, which means the six hours are more than up at this point. And yet, Adora is still not quite ready to separate from Glimmer, no matter how badly squished she is or how strongly nature is calling.

They rarely get mornings together, so Glimmers adorable morning bedhead and soft snores are a precious treat. Adora will savor that for as long as she gets it.

Which isn’t that long, apparently, because the very existence of the sun seems to offend Glimmers delicate sleeping senses.

“Noooo.” She moans. “S’too earlyyyy.”

“It really isn’t.” Adora points out. “They’re probably serving lunch by now.”

“I don’t care.” Glimmer plants her head back on her pillow, which is Adoras stomach. “I don’t wanna get up yet.”

Adora mock-sighs. “Fine, I suppose I’ll just have to be your prisoner for a few more minutes.”

“Or hours.” Glimmer adds. “It’s comfy down here.”

“Or we could get breakfast?” Adora suggests.

“...”

“Take a nice long shower, change clothes?”

“...”

“... the steam grotto?”

Glimmer's eyes fly open and she’s off Adora in seconds.

“I mean, everything else you said is nice too, but the steam grotto sounds  _ so  _ good right now.”

Adora sighs. “I know what you mean. Last night was stressful, I wanna relax.”

“You stink at relaxing.” Glimmer adds, then pauses. “So… do you think we made a baby last night?”

Adora chokes a little. “That's kinda blunt, isn’t it?”

“Coming from you, I guess it is.” Glimmer shrugs as she reaches for her spare clothes “I mean, I don’t feel any different.”

“Did you expect to?” Adora stands and stretches. “But we did do everything right, so there’s that.”

“I know, but like I said, there's really only a 20% chance of it working.”

“Hey,” Adora says, coming up behind Glimmer, “I don't know if it’s just wishful thinking or some kind of leftover She-Ra sense, but I feel like… I don’t know, I just think it worked this time.”

“I guess we’ll just have to find out.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and you'll have to see too, dear reader. *cackles evilly"
> 
> And I know it looked like it was going to go the traditional magic baby acquisition route there but I suck at writing smut so *shrugs*
> 
> but really, will someone please tell me what's up with these supposed spoilers I've been hearing about. I haven't seen them (AND DONT WANT TO). Are they fake or not?

**Author's Note:**

> Me upon hearing the release date for season five: T-T (happiness)  
> Me upon realizing that I need to complete this before May 15th: O-O 
> 
> (someone please tell me how to create a series on AO3 I am s u f f e r i n g trying to figure it out)


End file.
